TWOJA NAZWA MIASTA - Zapytaj Beczkę 114
Opis odcinka Zapytaj Beczkę powraca w nowym sezonie! Jednogłośna Opinia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pytania *Całkiem sprytny kanał który może trwać bez końca. Wyłapujesz co ciekawsze komentarze i wrzucasz je do następnego odcinka, a ten który napisał ów komentarz jest podekscytowany tym, że teoretycznie wystąpił w twoim odcinku. Wszyscy się wysilają aby zwrócić twoją uwagę i z niecierpliwością czekają na następny odcinek w którym mogą prawdopodobnie "wystąpić". Czyli po prostu Koło się kręci i staje się coraz większe. Jednak robisz to bardzo ciekawie więc sam jestem częściom tego "Koła" - Rey Maho *ksysiu zrób se skaryfikacje jak Popek a dam ci łapke w górę - Kasia Rusek *Bliska mi BaBeczka Olka bierze udział w wyborach do samorządu uczniowskiego, zrobisz jej chamską reklamę? - Klaudia Yesss *czekam az się sciemni i ide po piwo - Samchez Dancan *P Co sądzisz o Unii Europejskiej? - Wojciech Czajkowski *Kiedy nowy żart? Chodzi mi coś w stylu dolary. - Zeusek ϟ *Krzysiu jak już internet stanie się taki jak telewizja ( wiadomo wszędzie cenzura itp ) to co powstanie nowego ? Powrócimy do normalnego społecznego życia ? - Zaspany Flegmatyk *Według mnie byłbyś dobrym polonistą :D - Bielinszczak kupa *Z cyklu: fraszki beczki Fraszka numer tak: Wchodzę sobie na jutuba I se myślę: "dam unsuba" Lecz odcinek mnie rozbawił Gonciu kanał swój ocalił - Katsumi Kate *Fraszki beczki: W fotelu prezes, na ławce blokers, A miast rządzi od zawsze . . . . . . GONKERS! - GringoBack *Zrobiłem zupe wyszła mi wyborowo. Ugotowałem kości, dodałem kostkę rosołową Dorzuciłem grzyby, ryby i łój Zrobiłem zupe wyszła dobra w chuj - Driss *Fraszki Beczki: Zasady fraszki muszą być zachowane ale niestety w dupie mam rymy i ogólnie fraszka jak nigdy a z adblockiem to jest tak, ze prawda lezy posrodku - Kuba Kubowicz *Krzysiu! Wyjaśnij nam dlaczego mimo niekwestionowanej wysokiej jakości Twojego kanału nie jesteś zapraszany/nie pojawiasz się na takich spotkaniach jak MeetUP czy MeetYT, a w planach nie ma żadnego spotkania z widzami. Po tym jak wyjechałeś z Polski do Japonii coraz trudniej spotkać Cię w Krakowie czy gdziekolwiek indziej, a uważam, że zdecydowanie podniósłbyś poziom tego co rezprezentują teraz te zloty Youtuberów, którzy poza wyjątkami gadają cały czas o tym samym, a Ty jako podróżnik i znawca kilku kultur opowiedziałbyś o czymś ciekawym. Co do TheUwagaPies - świetny projekt, mam nadzieję, że osiągnie sukces. Pozdro - Znany jako Marcin *KRZYSIU - WIEDZIAŁEŚ ZE DOROTA RABCZEWSKA AKA DODA W 2004 ROKU ZOSTAŁA CZŁONKIEM MENSA POLSKA DZIĘKI ZDOBYTEMU WYSOKIEMU WYNIKOWI W TEŚCIE NA INTELIGENCJE? POLECAM POCZYTAĆ CO TO MENSA/MENSA POLSKA NA WIKIPEDII) - DODA JEST ZARAZ KOŁO STEPHANA HAWKINGA JEŚLI CHODZI O POZIOM INTELIGENCJI - Stanisław Wnyk *Riposta na Krzysia: Czasem się zastanawiam czy Twoja dupa nie jest zazdrosna o całe te gówno jakie wydobywa się z Twoich ust. - SuperGameGuyPL *opowiem ci sekret zawsze jak oglądam cię przez telefon to próbuje zatrzymać filik tak żeby znak pauzy był w twoim nosie - Julia Wojciechowska *Jesteś chyba jedenym Youtuberów , który nie prosi o łapki ! To sie ceni . - Seban o *Krzysiu czy gdy byłeś mały byłeś tym Krzysiem z kubusia puchatka ? #Jastrząb - Marcin Zarecki *Krzysiu czy w Japonii faktycznie praktykuje się "sex friend"?? - PROrock55 *Czym będzie zajmować się twoja firma w japoni? Jak myślisz czy jeśli umrzesz to powiedzą o tym w wiadomościach? Czytasz wszystkie komentarze? - Efek *KRZUCHU ZNAM TWÓJ ADRES IP .... - PAWEŁ Kozłowski *Krzysiu, niektóre gwiazdy pojebało. Mrygają i się przemieszczają. Co jest z nimi nie tak? - dawid stawecki *1.Krzysiu, czy powinnam się martwić, jeżeli mój chłopak jest na humanie (ja na mat-fizie), że zostawi mnie dla jakiejś HUMANISTYCZNEJ OTĘPIAŁEJ DZIWKI Z JEGO PROFILU NAPAWAJĄCEJ SIĘ OBRZYDZENIEM NA MYŚL ŻE MIAŁABYM OBLICZYĆ X, RZYGAJĄCEJ ZESZŁOTYGODNIOWĄ KAWĄ ZE STARBUCKS'A PRZY PRÓBIE NAUCZENIA SIĘ WZORÓW SKRÓCONEGO MNOŻENIA mającej tak jak on ambicje na prawnika? A poza tym to pozdrawiam serdecznie. - Luna Trollen Fraszki Beczki *Wchodzę sobie na jutuba I se myślę: "dam unsuba" Lecz odcinek mnie rozbawił Gonciu kanał swój ocalił - Katsumi Kate *W fotelu prezes, na ławce blokers, A miast rządzi od zawsze . . . . . . GONKERS! - GringoBack *Zrobiłem zupe wyszła mi wyborowo. Ugotowałem kości, dodałem kostkę rosołową Dorzuciłem grzyby, ryby i łój Zrobiłem zupe wyszła dobra w chuj - Driss *Zasady fraszki muszą być zachowane ale niestety w dupie mam rymy i ogólnie fraszka jak nigdy a z adblockiem to jest tak, ze prawda lezy posrodku - Kuba Kubowicz Podkład muzyczny *Michael Ortega - It's Hard to Say Goodbye (na początku oraz pod koniec odcinka - przy parodiach Kropek Włodka Markowicza) *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Jason Derulo - Wiggle (feat. Snoop Dogg) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *John Deley - Bumper Tag *Jeff Beal - House Of Cards Main Title Theme (przy chamskiej reklamie Olki) *Otis McDonald - Ever Felt Pt. 2 (gdy Krzysztof tłumaczy, jak działa "cenzura" na przykładzie YouTube'a) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Piano Sonata No 11 in A major, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Fraszki Beczki) *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey Cheedham and Howe *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl Zastosowane żarty *Dolary *Napluli mi w twarz! *Jak świnia! *A przypierdol mu! Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy odcinek szóstego sezonu. Tym razem Krzysiu oficjalnie wyznaczył nowy sezon. *Krzysztof dwukrotnie nawiązał do filmu [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6UBkXLN4PI Kropki Włodka Markowicza] - na początku, mówiąc słowa "Beczka, książka" oraz pod koniec odcinka, przy przedostatnim pytaniu. *Krzysztof na początku śpiewa "You know what to do with that big fat butt... Wiggle wiggle wiggle - jest to utwór Jason Derulo - Wiggle (feat. Snoop Dogg) *Wiecznie niezadowolona postać w Zapytaj Beczkę w końcu doczekała się "imienia" - Polaczek. *W odcinku pojawiły się dwa nawiązania do Mietczyńskiego. **Gonciu stwierdza, że na YouTube jest już polonista - Mietczyński (nawiązał do jego serii Lekcje Niczego) **Jedna z fraszek to tekst piosenki o zupie wymyślonej przez Mietczynskiego na potrzeby recenzji musicalu Miłość z listy przebojów. Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem